This Guy's in Love With You
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Series 3 ep 7/8 fic, my take on what should have happened if Alex had put the right music on. Rated M because they didn't get enough fun on screen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I've noticed that my writing seems to concentrate on series 3 at the moment, although I haven't posted it all yet. A few friends and I are planning a re-watch and I think my sub-conscious is inventing situations to make the truth easier to cope with.

So for all of us merrily paddling in that Egyptian river…..

**This Guy's in Love With You**

Chapter 1:Let's Dance

"Got any Herb Alpert?"

Alex smiled at his question and the nerves currently gnawing at her insides subsided a little, typical Gene he was just trying to delay the 'girly' dancing.

"No." Her voice was warm with humour, she was sure Gene would enjoy the closeness, although she suspected that wild horses wouldn't make him admit it.

She raised her hands to begin dancing, when she paused.

"Oh wait a moment."

Alex remembered some LPs that were already in the flat when she moved in. She pulled out a stack of records from a cupboard, found the one she was after and studied the track listing, wondering which song Gene wanted to hear.

"Oh give it here woman!" Gene snatched the record from her grasp.

As usual she felt her hackles rise at his rudeness and was just about to snap at him when she saw the desperation on his face, it suddenly dawned on her that Gene was just as nervous as she was.

Something else occurred to Alex, they had both felt the end rushing towards them recently, tonight could very well be their last chance. If that was so, Alex was determined not to leave without showing Gene how she felt – had always felt – about him.

Gene had placed the record on the turntable and a familiar tune filled the flat. He grabbed her abruptly and pulled her to him roughly, squeezing tightly then immediately loosening his grip.

"Sorry Bols." He growled in her ear.

Gene knew he was behaving like a Neanderthal but his usual confidence had deserted him tonight. With any other woman he could have chatted easily and would be half way through his seduction routine by now but this was Alex and, whether it was because she knew him too well or because this night meant more than any other to him, he was as nervous as hell which was making him clumsy.

They began to sway gently to the music and Gene felt Alex relax in his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder with a small sigh and he nuzzled the hair behind her ear, breathing her scent in deeply.

You see this guy, this guy's in love with you.  
>Yes I'm in love, who looks at you the way I do?<br>When you smile I can tell we know each other very  
>well<p>

How can I show you I'm glad I  
>got to know you 'cause<br>I've heard some talk they say you think I'm fine.  
>Yes I'm in love and what<br>I'd do to make you mine  
>Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to<br>know

The song said everything he couldn't, well he _**could**_ say those 3 little words and he would never have meant them more, but it was unfair to because if he _**did**_ say them, told her what was really in his heart she'd never want to leave him and the one cardinal rule of this world was 'everyone moves on'. Her leaving was a massive, black cloud on the horizon and this time he wasn't sure he could weather the storm.

For 3 years he'd spent practically every waking moment in her company, endured her anger at his dinosaur attitudes, taken her punches like a man, lost whole evenings in drunken flirting at their table in Luigi's and loved every bloody second of it! So holding her close as Herb said everything Gene felt would have to do.

"Time's running out for both of us." Alex lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Might be our last chance Bols." Gene met her gaze steadily.

It was up to Alex to make the first move, Gene couldn't risk making a fool of himself – not tonight.

"Make love to me Gene." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

Gene's heart skipped at her request and he stood back, shoving his hands in his pockets to stop them ripping her clothes off there and then.

"Not here, too many bloody people know where you live. Come home with me."

Alex said nothing for a second and Gene thought she'd changed her mind, but she kissed his cheek and walked to the bedroom saying over her shoulder.

"I'll pack a bag."

XXXXX

A/N - The lyrics of This Guy's in Love With You' are by Hal David.

I'm hoping this is the song Gene wanted if not tough! It's my story and it fits the scene so well.

If you have a mo please review. Kim.x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hold Me Now

They walked briskly to the Quattro hand in hand, Gene took Alex's bag, threw it into the boot and held open the passenger door then closed it carefully behind her. He walked round the back of the car, eyes scanning the street, Gene really didn't want anyone following them tonight - it was all clear. He got in and started the engine, the Quattro pulled away with a squeal of tyres.

Keats, large envelope in hand, walked out of Fenchurch East police station just as the tail end of the car disappeared round the corner. He stood still in surprise, this wasn't what was supposed to happen, he'd planned to interrupt their evening by giving Alex photographs showing the weathervane and farm house that had been haunting her recently.

They would lead her to Gene's remains in an unmarked grave and the realisation that she and every one of her colleagues were dead, deepening the rift between Alex and her 'Guv' in the process.

Keats had been working very hard to strip Gene of his adoring team for months now, his fall from grace was supposed to be a forgone conclusion and until tonight he was feeling smug at how well his strategies were working.

Keats had no idea where Gene lived, the information didn't exist in his file and of course they might not even be going to his house, he was momentarily stumped.

"Bugger!" He said to the empty street.

Keats had the feeling that this one was slipping away from him and his boss was not the sort to overlook mistakes.

XXXXX

Alex tried to work out where they were heading but Gene had taken every back street and alley cut-through he could find, so after 10 minutes she was completely lost.

He finally halted the car some 20 minutes later outside a neat, ordinary looking semi-detached house and turned to her.

"Sure about this Bols? Haven't changed your mind?"

The car was in partial darkness but a strip of light illuminated his silvery-blue eyes and Alex could see the uncertainty in them, this was about more than just a physical need. Making love with him tonight would prove that she trusted him over Keats, that she believed Gene didn't harm Sam.

Alex looked at him earnestly; she took his hand and pressed her lips to it briefly.

"I have been trying and failing to stop myself falling in love with you for about 3 years. It's time for me to stop fighting, Gene."

She leaned in to him and captured his lips with a sweet, tender kiss, Alex moaned with approval as Gene slid his tongue in to her mouth and gently caressed hers.

Gene broke the kiss when his air supply ran out and rested his forehead against hers.

"Better get inside, before I loose control and we get arrested for indecent behaviour."

They climbed out of the car on unsteady legs and entered the house.

XXXXX

Gene led her up stairs and directly to his bedroom not giving her a chance to see much of his house.

The room had plain, light-coloured walls and was sparsely furnished, with just a neatly made bed, a wardrobe and a small bedside table with just a lamp on it. Gene turned the lamp on, it gave out a warm light and suddenly the room felt cosy – more homey.

At the station his office was a reflection of _him_, with darts trophies and books on display even spare clothes sometimes, it had been known to resemble a pig sty with overflowing ash trays and old take away containers. Alex was surprised that there was no sign of him here, no pictures on the wall, no personal items on view at all. Gene saw her looking around.

"Don't come here often."

"You should, it seems a lovely house." She said, nerves making her politely formal.

"Yeah, but the most important thing is missing. You!" His blue eyes were boring into hers.

Alex felt her knees go weak, if that was his usual chat-up technique no wonder he was such a hit with the opposite sex! Although she hadn't seen much evidence of that over the past few years, only heard him bragging about his 'legendary prowess as a lover'.

Formality went out of the window as desire took over and they rushed together in a frenzy of hands and mouths, both needing to be naked and touching as quickly as possible. It was when Alex's hands bumped in to Gene's for the 3rd time that she realised it was getting silly, enthusiasm was one thing but this was bordering on farcical.

She stepped back and pulled her stripy top over her head, letting it fall to the floor and patting her hair back in to place automatically. She hadn't bothered with a bra tonight and her upper body was revealed to him at last.

At Gene's breathed "Oh fuck!" Her head shot up, Gene's eyes were firmly fixed on her breasts and a look of wonderment was on his face.

"Your turn Gene."

He snapped out of his trance and buttoned his shirt, removing both it and the vest, adding them to the pile of clothes. His chest was smooth with a small mole by his right nipple and a slight paunch hanging over his belt. That small beer gut made Alex realise how real this was and her excitement increased, an insistent, throbbing pulse began to beat between her thighs.

"Very nice Mr Hunt." She said huskily.

"Prefer yours." His eyes were devouring her breasts again.

Alex put her hands on her hips and pushed her shoulders back and her breasts out, studying them critically.

"I've always thought they were a bit uneven….Shit!"

Alex gasped as Gene's mouth engulfed one nipple and began to tease it with his tongue.

He held her firmly about the waist as her knees sagged, his other hand stroking intimately between her thighs.

"Oh God…more….please Gene."

He picked her up and deposited her on the bed, stripped to his boxers and lay down on his back beside Alex, pulling her on top.

Alex's knees slipped down either side of his hips forcing their groins together, making both of them groan. She could clearly feel the outline of his erection through her leggings – at least he hadn't over exaggerated that! She flexed her hips, rubbing his impressive length against her moist heat and the pulse between her thighs began to race.

Gene planted one hand firmly on her backside, squeezing and kneading, while the other slid into her hair pulling her mouth down to his and he began to kiss her with an urgency born out of 3 years of hunger.

He nibbled his way from her mouth along her jaw and to the sensitive spot where neck and shoulder joined, he rubbed his evening stubble over her flushed skin then bit down gently.

"Ahh…." Alex groaned again.

Gene rolled them so that Alex was on her back and he propped himself on one arm, the other hand cupping her breast and teasing the nipple. He replaced his fingers with his hot mouth, his hand stroked down her body and dipped under her leggings, lips twitching in approval against her breast at her lack of underwear.

Alex spread her legs invitingly.

"Please Gene." She gasped.

Gene lifted his head to watch as he slid an eager finger through the dark curls and started to stroke along the wet folds.

Their gazes locked as he teased and rubbed her, Gene could see the pleasure and overwhelming need spiral ever closer to climax. Suddenly touching wasn't enough he had to taste and Gene tugged the leggings down and off, moving to kneel between her legs.

He buried his tongue inside her and Alex struggled to protest.

"Gene …no…want…together."

But he would not be stopped, he was at his most 'alpha' and was determined to make her come first. The words 'everyone moves on' were echoing constantly round his mind, they might only have this one time and he desperately wanted Alex to remember him as the one who put her needs first.

His finger stroked her G spot at the same moment he nibbled her clit. Alex clung onto the bed sheets for dear life as the feelings exploded out of control.

"Oh fuck!" She breathed as her bones melted and orgasm pulsed through her.

He carried on sucking and caressing for long moments, drawing out her climax for as long as possible, then crawled back up her body, kissing every inch of bare flesh on the way, until he was level with Alex again. She had been slowly coming down from the orgasmic high, but desire began to build again as his skilful mouth worked over her still sensitised flesh.

Gene braced his upper body on his forearms and dipped his head for another breath-stealing kiss, his chest rubbing against her tits made them both groan again and Alex wriggled her hips to nudge her clit against his cock. Gene broke the kiss with a gasp, he looked down to see her radiating a mixture of love and lust and knew the same emotions were reflected on his own face. He was still half convinced that this was just another dream, that any moment he would wake up covered in semen with his hand in his underwear like he had on so many other nights.

Gene pushed forward slowly and slid his cock ball-deep inside her welcoming heat, Alex sighed as he filled and stretched her, they fitted together perfectly and she regretted keeping him at bay for so long.

Gene started to thrust slowly at first, savouring the feeling of her velvety walls surrounding and stroking him, then the need to climax drove him to quickly increase the pace to a frenzy. Alex matched him thrust for thrust, she tipped her hips allowing Gene to penetrate even further, the greater angle doubling their pleasure.

Gene could hold on no longer and with a final surge he exploded inside Alex gasping her name. The sensation of his hot seed spilling inside her triggered Alex's second orgasm and she dug her nails hard in the muscles of his back as his name was torn from her lips.

Gene had partially collapsed on Alex as the ecstasy of release robbed his arms of their normal strength and he moved over to one side to stop his bulk crushing her. Alex clung to him unwilling to break the intimate connection just yet and she ended up lying partially on top, pulled close by his possessive embrace.

The world slowly righted itself and reality began to intrude on their small corner of heaven. They would soon be parted, neither wanted to say it but it was all either of them could think about.

They were both still and silent for a few moments then Alex raised her hand to cup his cheek, he looked down at her and swallowed audibly. The doe-eyed look she was giving him melted his heart which was odd because Gene thought he didn't have one anymore, yet one shag with Alex, albeit a mind-blowing one, and he wanted to pledge undying love and devotion, to beg her to run away with him and get married, leave all this shit behind and start afresh somewhere, but his memory's were getting clearer every day. Gene Hunt was needed here to defeat Keats and save the world… again.

Alex spoke quietly, her voice husky.

"Need you to know Gene, you're the one. Everyone has a true love out there somewhere and you're mine."

"Gene Hunt doesn't…"

"Yes I know Gene Hunt doesn't do girly romance. I'm not expecting anything in return, I just wanted to tell you before….."

Gene kissed her lips gently to stop her voicing his greatest fear and Alex laid her head back on his chest. She should be tired after all the exertion and emotion of the night but her brain wouldn't stop turning things over, analysing every detail to make sense of this world.

The pieces of the puzzle were gradually falling into place and the emerging picture was heart-breaking to say the least. If you assumed this was a world of dead and dying coppers then things started to make a sort of sense. The ghost haunting her was Gene she was sure of it and she was just as certain that Keats knew all about Gene's death. His underlying mission seemed to be bringing Gene down, he was certainly trying to break the camaraderie in CID and what better way to destroy Gene than by taking away his team.

It also explained why Gene had reacted so badly when she told him the truth about being from the future. His mind was trying to protect him from remembering the reality of this world and his own demise.

Alex was beginning to think that her body in 2008 hadn't survived the post op infection, that brief spell in the 'real world' was just her mind responding the same way Gene's had, trying to deny her death, hers had even conjured up a therapist to talk her through her feelings.

Alex felt tears fill her eyes and run down her cheeks, she cried for Shaz, Chris and the others, for her little girl and for Gene, because she was going to loose him soon of that she was devastatingly certain.

Gene felt the atmosphere of drowsy contentment change before he felt Alex's tears on his chest, he lifted his head to confirm that she was crying and not just dribbling on him in her sleep. He was well aware he wasn't _that_ good in the sack so they must be tears of sadness.

There was nothing he could say to comfort Alex, he'd deliberately said as little as possible tonight, his mouth frequently got him into trouble and he could NOT afford that, not with Bolly and it wasn't like he could make any long term promises – no matter how much he longed to. So he brushed one sparkling drops of liquid from her cheek with his thumb, then licked the rest of them away instead, which somehow evolved into a gentle kiss and then the passion engulfed them both and they made love all over again.

XXXXX

They travelled to work together next morning, there was a time when one or other of them would have wanted to keep their relationship quiet but it didn't matter who knew now, moreover Gene wanted to show Keats that his scheme to part Alex from him hadn't worked.

Everyone looked up as they entered CID, he walked Alex to her desk, planted a brief kiss on her lips and gave her a cheery wink then sauntered into his office whistling. Keats was standing with Ray envelope in hand, he watched the whole scene with an angry frown.

"So you finally gave in to Hunt." Keats said loud enough for the whole office to hear.

The door was open to Gene's office and he looked up from a report at Keats' voice.

"Bloody 'ell he finally got his leg over." Ray said.

Alex saw the DI looking at Keats the way he used to look at Gene and sadness washed over her, if Ray had joined Keats' side things really were bad. Keats however ignored Ray and addressed Alex.

"Alex you should look at these, see what a mistake you've made."

Alex snatched the envelope from him and Keats smiled triumphantly for a second convinced he'd planted a seed of doubt in her mind, but she marched straight into Gene's office, slammed the door shut and they embraced, uncaring that the whole of CID watched, opened mouthed.

Keats retreated to his own den, he was getting very worried. This really wasn't going to plan, she should be on her way to Lancashire by now to find that deserted farmhouse and Hunt's shallow grave making the rift between them irreparable, instead he seemed to have driven them closer together.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – When I started to write this it was going to be the last chapter, but it seems there was more story to tell than I thought, so there will be one more after this. I own nothing, which is just as well cos otherwise Gene would never see the daylight!

Chapter 3 : State of Shock

Alex opened the envelope, took out the photos and stared at the first one in disbelief, the scarecrow that had played a significant part in her recent unconscious moments gazed sightlessly back at her. Alex's reaction was nothing to Gene's who was looking over her shoulder, his face drained of colour and he sank into his chair - legs numb.

"Gene?" There was no response, no sign that he even heard her.

Alex was at a loss for a moment, then she fell back on Gene's favourite prop – alcohol. She took out his tumbler and filled it to the brim with his single malt, took a fortifying gulp and set it down in front of him on the desk. He still didn't move and Alex was starting to panic, she couldn't do this alone. The door opened and Jim's gloating voice said.

"So now you know Alex."

She turned on him full of hatred for what he'd done to both herself and Gene.

"Go away Jim."

"That's DCI Keats to you DI Drake."

"Fine, bugger off _**Sir**_**!****"**

Keats just stood there, an irritatingly smug smile on his lips and Alex could feel the grip on her anger slipping. Her raised voice roused Gene from his torpor, his own misery could wait, he was needed.

"I've never struck a senior officer before but I swe…" Alex began.

"Yes you bloody have, Bols." Suddenly Gene was standing behind her, hand reassuringly resting on her shoulder, growling in her ear and Alex mentally sighed in relief.

"So Jimbo, the moment has come again. Think you can beat me in a fight, do you?"

He slipped passed Alex and stood toe to toe with Keats. Jim backed off and Gene pressed his advantage, following him out into the main office.

The rest of CID looked on silently as Gene towered menacingly over Keats.

"I've remembered it all, thanks to you, so the gloves are off, no hiding behind the job, just me an' you. What do you say?"

He stood there glaring at Keats, jaw thrust out pugnaciously and fists clenched, it was obvious Gene was quite prepared to slug it out right now and Jim practically tripped over his feet in his haste to leave.

"M..meeting with the Chief Super." Jim muttered hurriedly.

At his departure, Gene seemed to shrink several inches as the fight drained from him and the stunned shock returned. Alex spoke to the still silent room.

"The Guv isn't feeling well and is taking the rest of the day off, I'm going with him. DI Carling is in charge.."

She heard but ignored Ray's muttered. "Don't need a bloody plonk to tell me who's the boss."

Alex darted back into his office, grabbed the photos then led Gene out of CID and across the road to Luigi's. At the bottom of the stairs to her flat, she gave Gene her keys. He looked at them in his hand then back up at her.

"Go and make yourself at home love. I just need to get something then I'll be straight up." She gave Gene a little push and he began to trudge wearily upwards.

XXXXX

In the restaurant, Luigi was bustling about and setting up for lunch. He greeted Alex with his customary bonhomie, chattering about her lack of boyfriends, needing to eat properly and the amount of wine she regularly consumed. Alex tuned it out, her mind was focused on how to snap Gene out of his daze, only paying attention when Luigi started to talk about closing the restaurant and going home to Italy. She realised with a stab of sorrow that things _really_ were going to change and it was a tiny consolation that she wouldn't be around to see it.

She interrupted Luigi and asked for a bottle of Scotch to be added to her tab, he frowned, seeing it as a sign that her drinking really was out of control but was pacified when she said that she too was leaving and it was a going away present for Gene. He gave her a paternal hug and Alex left, wiping away a tear.

XXXXX

She found Gene slumped on the sofa, just staring in to space. His eyes flicked up to her as she approached, the desolation she saw on his face stabbed her heart. Alex sat beside him and pulled him in for a cuddle, stroking his hair and murmuring comforting words in his ear, he held on to her for dear life saying nothing.

Eventually Gene pulled away with a sigh and Alex opened the scotch, she took a swig from the bottle causing Gene to stare at her in amazement.

"What?"

He said nothing just took the proffered bottle and swallowed several mouthfuls then cleared his throat.

"OK Gene Hunt - the potted history. Joined the force at 19, got shot on Coronation Day by an armed bastard, woke up an' carried on. Rose through the ranks an' here I am."

She grabbed the bottle from him and took another swig, she already thought that Gene was dead, but having it confirmed was still painful. Gene had fallen silent and was staring into space again, Alex couldn't afford to let him sink back into misery. Instinct was screaming that Gene was needed to defeat Keats, so she had to keep him focused.

"Talking about it will make you feel better." Alex said and Gene blinked at her.

"Yeah?" He said bitterly. "Tyler said that, 'e was wrong an' all." But he carried on.

"Was young an' thought I knew it all, you know what it's like when you're 19, you think you're invincible. You're Gary Cooper and can take on the world single-handed."

He took a deep breath and rubbed his face, Alex could see he was pulling himself together, damping down his self-pity and she couldn't help but admire his strength of character.

Alex had had 3 years to acclimatise to the facts and it still made her want to hide under the bed until it all went away, Gene had his death and the reality of this world dumped in his lap half an hour ago, and he was already preparing himself to fight back.

She watched as he took another couple of swallows of scotch and passed the bottle to her.

"This world is only ever meant to be a place to pass through, but I forgot too much, got too comfortable playing the sheriff. Ray and Chris should have moved on years ago and as for you.."

He looked at Alex with a mixture of love and exasperation. "…that bloody bullet was this world's way of forcing me to let you go, I was supposed to hold you in that church yard and help you to the 'pub', even though you weren't ready. I was getting too….used to having you around."

"Pub?" She gulped down some more scotch.

"Well it only looks like a pub, s'pose it's a final resting place. Anyway I failed in my duty, couldn't bloody move, let alone help you cross over, it would have hurt less if I'd shot meself. So Keats was allowed in, to make me remember an' get things back on track.

He moved closer and took her hand, gazing into her eyes.

"You once asked me what I'd do with my last few seconds of life, well here it is Bols. I wanna finish that scotch and have a little lie down with a posh, mouthy tart. Who's got a head full of brains and the common sense of a grain weevil."

She smiled mistily at him and went to put her arms around him but he pulled back.

"Just hold you mind, can't raise a bloody smile at the moment let alone Sergeant Rock!"

Alex nodded her understanding, it was fitting really they both needed comfort rather than sex. Gene raised his arm and Alex snuggled into his side.

"'M sorry Bols, 'bout what I said to you night before operation Rose." He said quietly.

"Doesn't matter now."

"Does! I said some shit things and I'm sorry."

"Come here." Alex lifted her head and he lowered his mouth onto hers for a gentle kiss.

"Take your medicine love, then we'll go to bed." She said, stroking his cheek.

Gene took a long pull at the bottle.

XXXXX

Alex yawned loudly.

"Tired Bols?"

"Someone kept me up most of last night."

"I think you'll find that _**you**_ kept _**me**_ up most of last night." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." She smiled sadly, it was their first and last night together. "Come on Gene."

Alex got to her feet and extended a hand towards him, which Gene took and they wandered into the bedroom.

Gene stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the slightly chilly bed, Alex pulled on a pair of striped pyjamas over her underwear and slid in beside him. They were just about to settle down when she sat up and retrieved a gun from her bedside drawer, just in case Keats came to call. He looked at it in surprise.

"Since when did you keep firearms in the house?"

"Since I woke up and found Supermac sitting on my bed."

"Supermac broke in…?"

She nodded.

"You're pissed Bols."

"So are you Gene."

"Bloody 'ope so, the amount of scotch you poured down me neck."

They lay down together, Gene pulled her close and they allowed sleep to claim them.

XXXXX

Gene woke up a few hours later, something was nagging at him. The feeling that he was supposed to be at the station had pulled him from sleep – and it was getting stronger. He tried to slip out of bed without waking Alex, but she opened her eyes the instant he moved.

"Station?" She asked, knowing they were needed at work but not sure why.

"You too?" Gene was amazed that Alex had felt it as well, no one had ever shared his instinct before – not even Sam.

They dressed quickly and made their way over the road, CID was empty apart from Ray, Chris and Shaz, who were looking completely shell-shocked.

Ray looked up as Gene and Alex walked through the double doors together.

"There he is, the bastard that's been laughing at us." Ray got to his feet and marched over to Gene aggressively.

Gene said nothing. His eyes glittered dangerously and he was suddenly in the mood to fight. Alex recognised the danger signs and stood between them.

"Ray? **Ray?****DI****Carling!****" **It took a loud yell to get Ray's attention. "What's happened?"

"Oh nothing." He said sarcastically. "The Guv has told us the truth about this place, about how Hunt has been treating us like mushrooms. You know keeping us in the dark and feeding us bullshit!"

He dodged passed Alex and squared up to Gene again, they stood chest to chest, neither man looking away. Alex wouldn't be able to stop them if they were determined to fight, she'd only get hurt and starting eternity with a black eye was not her idea of fun. Alex moved away and sat on Shaz's desk.

"What did he say Shaz."

The expression on Shaz's face made Alex's blood run cold, it was the same desolation she'd seen in Gene's eyes earlier that day.

"DCI Keats took us in his office one by one and showed us a video tape of…of…" Shaz broke into sobs and Alex pulled the small woman into her arms, rubbing her back.

"I know Shaz, I know."

Chris finally seemed to realise that his superior offices were in the room, he walked over to Alex and gently pulled her arms away and replaced them with his own, Shaz struggled at first then buried her neck in his shoulder, sobbing loudly.

Ray turned away from Gene and hugged both of them. He looked over his shoulder to Alex.

"Did you know an' all?

"No, not really. Not until Keats showed me those photos."

Gene walked over.

"Ray I.." But he got no further. Ray turned to him, face like thunder and poked him hard in the chest.

"Don't you dare, don't you _**fucking**_ dare to talk to us. You pretended to be our friend, our Guv. You led us by our fucking noses just so you could play cowboys and bloody Indians."

Then Chris and Shaz joined him, adding their voices to Ray's until it was just a cacophony of noise, they were prodding a stunned Gene in the chest and backing him into the wall. Alex recognised mob mentality when she was it and realised it was only a matter of seconds before it turned violent.

"**NO!**" Alex yelled and everyone fell silent and looked at her.

"I know we've just had the most devastating news, Gene included by the way, but it's not the Guv's fault." Alex drew breath to carry on but Gene interrupted.

"Thank you Bolly-kecks I'll take it from here." Gene took a spare chair and placed it in front of them, he sat and looked at each of them steadily.

"Right, first of all I'm sorry. Seem to be doing nothing but bloody apologising today." He glanced up at Alex and she half smiled at him.

"I am truly sorry, but I simply forgot.." There was a general outcry at that and Gene called for quiet.

"Ray? Chris? Sit down and calm down. Remember back to when we first met, you were both like bloody Tyler, shouting the odds at me. Ray, how many split lips did I have to give you before you calmed down?"

"'Bout half a dozen."

"Chris you were just as bad, even Shaz."

"I hope you didn't thump her as well." Alex said.

"No I bloody didn't, I don't hit women." He glanced over at Alex. "No matter how much they deserve it. The point is, you all came here upset and angry but you calmed down because you forgot! Well so did I, we're all in the same boat, trouble is it's leaking like a bloody sieve at the moment and things have to change. I bet Keats made you some promises." He looked along the line.

They all nodded sheepishly.

"He said me an' Ray would be appreciated a bit more over there an' Shaz would get promotion." Chris mumbled.

"I _promise_ you that's all bollocks! But I can't possibly prove it, boils down to my word against his. If you want to go off with that pencil-necked twat in a flasher's mac then go right ahead, you know where the door is." Gene stood up and walked over to Alex and put his arm round her shoulder.

"What happens if we stay with you?" Shaz asked tentatively.

"Sorry Shaza, that's the one thing you can't do, you've all been here too long already. You can go with _him_ or I can take you to the pub with Tyler and Annie, your choice. Now I'm going into my office, if you choose to go with me come in and we'll have one last drink together, if not please close the door quietly on your way out."

At that moment the door opened and Keats walked in, he didn't see Gene and Alex but went straight over to the other 3, rubbing his hands and said breezily.

"Right, we ready for the off then?"

"Evening Jimbo."

Keats stiffened as he heard the voice of his enemy behind him, he ignored Gene and addressed the seated coppers.

"I suppose DCI Hunt has been filling your heads with his usual lies."

Chris stood up. "No actually Sir, he's been very up front and honest with us." He moved across the office until he was directly in front of Keats.

"The Guv has helped us come to a decision." With that Chris let fly the most perfect right cross Gene had ever seen and Keats collapsed in a heap of gabardine.

XXXXX

A/N - Can't say I'm sorry that Keats got flattened and, not to give too much away, worse is to come! Thanks for reading Kim.x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – So here we are final chapter, I'd like thank everyone that's taken the time to read and review.

In my version of eps 7/8, there is no jewel heist and the Quattro doesn't get 'killed', seeing that poor car get shot to pieces hurt almost as much Gene forcing Alex into the 'pub'.

A2A belongs to the Beeb (who I might just forgive seeing as they've given us Hidden to drool over) and Kudos.

Chapter 4: Right By your Side

The others had already gone through _that_ door, bickering amiably as Nelson welcomed them in and now it was Alex's turn.

She shared one last tender kiss with Gene, it was a tiny fraction of what she wanted but it would have to sustain her for eternity. Alex walked up to the door, unable to look back at him in case her courage failed.

"Everyone moves on." It was like a mantra echoing round her mind.

It was her time, at least Gene seemed to think it was. Alex couldn't think, the grief was overwhelming. She grieved for Molly, the little girl Alex would never see blossom into a woman, for her own life cruelly cut short by Arthur Layton and for Gene, loosing him so soon after they'd finally got together hurt most of all.

As her hand touched the handle there was a howl of anger from behind and she span round fearing the worst. Gene was holding a snarling Keats in an unbreakable half nelson and marching him towards the pub.

"I've had just about enough of you Keats, you slimy, micro-bollocked piece of shit!"

Keats' face was strangely contorted and he let out an animal hiss, seemingly too angry for coherent speech. As they approached Alex pulled the door open.

"Ta love." Gene nodded and gave her the ghost of a wink.

Alex's heart skipped a beat and she wondered if she would forget how just a glance from him could affect her so deeply once she entered the 'pub'.

She took a reluctant peak at what lay beyond the door, but there was nothing – it was completely black.

Gene gave a forceful shove to the desperately struggling Keats, he stumbled forwards and seemed to be sucked through the door. Gene took a hasty step back, pulling Alex with him and shielding her from the blast as Keats' body exploded into a constellation of multi-coloured stars. They ricocheted off the doorframe in an ever changing 2-dimentional pattern, which was gradually obscured from view as the door swung shut.

They both stood looking at the closed door, Alex in amazement at Keats apparent demise, and Gene in satisfaction that he'd beaten – no _**they**__**'**__**d**_ beaten the annoying little pencil-necked wanker again.

Alex pulled herself together, if she had to go she'd better get on with it, no point in drawing out the agony.

She raised her hand to pull the door open once more but froze as Gene's voice growled in her ear.

"Don't you bloody dare!"

Gene didn't care about the consequences anymore he just knew that Bolly had to stay. Bugger moving on! He needed her here. Alex looked at him expectantly waiting for an explanation, one minute he was practically forcing her through the doors and now…what?

Gene felt himself getting worked up as the words to express his feelings for Alex eluded him. He paced up and down for a few moments, then stopped and faced her. Alex could see the determination in his eyes and he said in a voice hoarse with emotion.

"The..the right side of your bed…. left side of your sofa….. passenger seat of the Quattro or any bloody car I drive and just there."

Gene stabbed his finger at the space next to him.

"That's where you belong Alex. Anywhere I am, is where you _**have**_ to be and I will fight tooth and sodding nail to keep you with me!"

Alex smiled delightedly at him, the relief so strong it made her dizzy, her eyes were bright with tears of joy and she made to hug him but Gene stepped back feeling guilty, she deserved the 3 little words and for the first time since they'd met over a barge full of coked-up Yuppies Gene felt he was allowed to say them to her, he took a step closer and cupped her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Couldn't do it Bols, couldn't send you in there. You're not ready and I won't…..can't give you up. I…..love you."

Gene stepped back, suddenly nervous, it was just him and her now, would he be enough or would she blame him for not getting back to Molly?

"Well come on you dozy mare, we've got a new batch of coppers to break in."

He was masking his apprehension with rudeness again and Alex wasn't fooled for a second. The man who had made love to her last night was the real Gene Hunt and the brash, crude man in front of her was only a façade he was hiding behind. She could happily live with that, hell 10 minutes ago she'd have sold her soul for the chance to live with it! Alex grinned at him and Gene twitched his lips in reply.

He turned and began to stride back to Fenchurch East, Alex stood for second thinking over his earlier words. That little speech was engraved on her heart and she would treasure it forever.

Gene tried hard to convince others that he was just an unfeeling bastard, but now Alex knew different and together they could be very happy, she was certain of it.

He was almost at the bend of the road, his long legs taking him further away with every stride, Alex ran after him.

"Oy Hunt!"

He stopped, swallowed a smile and turned, watching with a hot, appreciative gaze as she caught up with him. Alex halted in front of him, slid one hand into his hair and pulled him tightly to her with the other. She stood on tiptoes and crushed her mouth to his, kissing him fervently for long moments, after a second Gene wrapped his arms round her and responded enthusiastically.

XXXXX

The door of the Railway Arms opened and Nelson popped his head out, took in the sight of Alex and Gene snogging passionately, oblivious to everything but each other and nodded to himself.

The Guv had finally found the courage to reveal his feeling to Alex – good! It wasn't time for Alex to come in, never would be and Nelson really didn't like throwing a customer off the premises, especially one that the Manc Lion was in love with. That was the quickest way to loose teeth without a trip to the celestial dentist. Nelson smiled to himself and slipped back inside, he had pints to pull and glasses to polish.

XXXXX

Gene took a step back breathing heavily, for a second a loving smile lit up his face and then the Gene-genie was back.

"Right! Well, things to do Bolly-kecks." He clapped his hands and turned to resume his journey back to the station. Alex took her position by his side, sliding her arm through his and they strode off to keep the streets of East London scum-free.

XXXXX

Later that night, after they'd made love and were settling down to sleep wrapped in a post coital glow and each other's arms, Gene had a sudden flash of understanding. He'd got it wrong about the purpose of his stray bullet in that churchyard, it wasn't supposed to make him let Alex go, but force him to acknowledge his feelings about her and realise that they were supposed to be together, Gene had just been too resigned to solitude to recognise it. His last waking thought was that loneliness was now a thing of the past.

The Manc Lion always went where he was needed and right now that was here to jointly protect this world with all the dead and dying souls it contained, and for the first time Gene needed something himself – Alex and she was staying right by his side.

The end.

A/N – I suspect it comes as no great surprise that I wrote a different ending. Perhaps the re-watch of eps 7 and 8 won't be quite as traumatic now.

Kim.x


End file.
